


If I Rock Upon The Waves

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Nessa and Sonia are best friends both awkwardly and aggressively trying to keep their Pokephilia from the other, and when Sonia stumbles in on Nessa with her Octillery, the secret breaking proves better for both of them. Commission for simo09. Chapter 2 commissioned by anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonia and Nessa were both into fucking Pokemon, but they were also both very much determined not to have their friend know it, mutually hiding their secrets for fear of embarrassment and exposure. Pokephilia wasn't exactly a popular mainstream thing after all, it was an embarrassing and shameful exercise that went on behind closed doors and in secret among those indulging in it, so no matter how close the two friends become they kept their kinks as shameful secrets and avoided letting the other know. Which was easier said than done when hanging out, because they were both in danger of exposure from time to time.

Nessa liked tentacles. As a water gym leader that wouldn't have been a surprise; it was always a joke that if a girl ran a water gym she was getting Tentacruel'd hard on the regular. And she was. Oh fuck, Nessa absolutely was, happily taking on the treatment and the chaos of getting ruined and fucked by tentacles jamming all of her holes at once. Which became a problem when she had to deal with Tentacruel in non-sexual situations, because sometimes her horny favorite Pokemon assumed she was going to want to fuck and got aggressive with her not knowing that anyone was around until she batted his touch away. Sonia almost saw something real bad.

But on the flip side, Sonia almost had her own problems with a Houndoom, her Pokemon of choice. Sonia loved canine Pokemon, and ion particular her big, trusty Houndoom with a fat knot and an insatiable sex drive. He was a good and well behaved boy who one time tried to mount his trainer while she stood talking to her friend, Nessa embarrassed and averting her gaze while Sonia played bashful and reassured her he was just antsy and excitable, refusing to admit she was a knot slut.

It was an unbearably awkward back and forth for both women amid their struggles to keep from admitting to the other what they were into, and with how much time the two friends spent together, it was playing with fire, a dangerous back and forth that was bound to fail and crash at some point, and the girls were so volatile and so horny that something was bound to break and expose the reality everyone was avoiding.

And Sonia's tendency to just pop in to Nessa's place without warning was always going to be the way for it to go.

Nessa had a pool out back, somewhere she could keep in tip-top shape even when she wasn't at the gym. Nessa wasn't just coincidentally a water trainer; she loved swimming and being in the pool, and would often come home after a good fight and blow off some steam by hitting some laps in the pool. Or, more often, getting railed by thick tentacle cocks in the pool. Which was where she was with her Octillery, her Pokemon clinging to her body as his tentacles did all manner of things to her at once at the edge of the pool. One tentacle plunged into her pussy, two more grinding against her thighs, two more in her her hands, and one plunging into her mouth. All while his big mouth latched around one of her small tits and sucked on it aggressively, making a needy more and a show of completely shameless excitement that had Nessa toiling in frustration and ecstasy under this pleasure.

This was the sight Sonia stumbled in on. "I brought cakes," she said, barging into the pool area having invited herself in, and she expected to see Nessa hard at work hitting laps in the pool back and forth, being on top of her work and on top of her fitness regimen. Not lying in a wet puddle fresh off a swim with tentacles inside of her and her titties getting sucked on by an an Octillery. "Nessa?" she shouted, almost falling back.

Nessa tried to speak up through her panic, but Octillery kept thrusting into her mouth and she was unable to speak, whining and gasping in helpless, hopeless struggle. She tried to speak up, tried to express herself and find some grounding in this mess, but all she found was the messy, empty mess of getting fucked in the mouth and the pussy at the same time by a Pokemon's tentacles. She let go of the tentacles she was stroking to try and signal to Sonia and defend herself, but it was no good without her mouth; she was just stuck getting pounded, guilty heat, panic, and shame all hitting her hard as she struggled to deal with this mess in a reasonable and constructive way, less and less confident in herself.

Sonia stared in awe, silent and confused, just watching, standing, doing nothing to speak up or bring reason to this situation. She just watched, eyes wide, not saying much or reacting in a way that helped Nessa at all, but on the inside, she was lighting up with the bizarre flare of arousal and excitement for the idea that her best friend was as much into fucking Pokemon as she was. There was no way to deny it, no way for Nessa to hide now and explain away what she was doing, and in truth, Sonia felt relief, she just felt it under the pressure of something all the more exciting, something hot and intense that she wanted so badly to give in to this mess. Shock simply kept her from doing much.

Nessa felt helpless and remaining lost as she suffered on harder and hotter amid this pressure, getting fucked by Octillery and wishing she could deal with this and wishing she could make sense of this, but she wasn't able to get any hold on this situation, deepening in the helplessness and confusion of being utterly fucked, ruined, taken by her Pokemon and guiltily loving everything about it but also very much helpless under the pressure that ensued.

Octillery didn't care to stop, not until he got his, and as he came, there was nothing that Nessa could do but cum too. All eight of his tentacles pulsed and throbbed, those not fucking her pressing against her body so that as he blew his load, he did so all over her, plastering her dark skin with pearly white streaks of gooey seed and mess splattered all over her, hitting her across the face, across her breasts, and most embarrassingly, into both her pussy and her mouth. The creampie hit her hardest, setting her off with trembling, embarrassing heights of plunging ecstasy, her body heaving under too much hunger and delight to deal with as she came and whined and gave up completely. The cum pumping into her mouth, on the other hand, overflowed, and in her panic she didn't think to swallow, which led to Nessa coughing and gasping as she drooled cum all over herself.

"I can explain!" was the first thing out of Nessa's mouth. Well, third, after Octillery's cum and then his cock. But it was the first important thing out of her mouth, as she scrambled up to her feet, legs weak given the ways that she was absolutely not ready for any6 of this. She struggled to get her footing, to make sense of this, but she was not ready for it. Not prepared to stand. "Please, Sonia, it's--"

"No, don't lie to me," Sonia said. She slung her bag off of her shoulder and stepped forward. 'I should have known after Tentacruel you were a Pokephile. Would have made this all so much easier."

"No, I swear, Sonia," Nessa said, ready to try and fight against all of this. "I'm not, it's Octillery getting--" Another interruption. This time so much more intense and so much more impossible to deal with, because Sonia reached out and pulled Nessa into a kiss, into something hungry, aggressive, driven by chaos and need and frustration that had was just absolutely not what Nessa expected.

The taste of Octillery cum all over the kiss only made Sonia feel hotter, turned on hot as she pressed on and enjoyed this mess, having no idea where it would take her but wanting to find out so badly as she held on firm and snug and embraced this mess of lust. She held firm, her tongue pushing into Nessa's mouth, sharing with her a kiss that she felt was a long time coming even without the Pokemon fucking involved; fuck, Nessa was gorgeous. Sonia wasn't hard to look at either, but she felt like she was always trapped in the glow of Nessa at all times, and enthralled by how beautiful she was.

When finally she pulled back, Sonia moaned, "Only ever done dogs before. Can I try the tentacles?"

Confused noises were all Nessa felt capable of for a moment, gasping in confusion as she struggled to make sense of all the feelings and weirdness that she had to try and deal with here, and she was not ready to handle that, shivering and heaving under the feelings and the wants that held tightly onto her. She looked at Sonia in confusion, wishing she understood how to handle this, her head even less prepared. This was a lot to think about, a lot to try and make sense of, keeping Nessa just having to try and make sense of all of this with little sense of what that actually meant, what to try and do with that in any real, applicable way.

"O-of course you can?" Nessa was more confused by this by the second. She wanted to ask so badly what was happening here, but Sonia was quick to pull on and get back to work at the madness before she could really get in a concrete thought. Her frustratingly beautiful redheaded friend, whose more sultry form always filled Nessa with some envy, began to strip herself bare, tossing the clothes off to the side. "Wait, slow down, Sonia, I don't understand. You don't think I'm a freak?"

"I think you're the best kind of freak." Sonia reached behind and smacked Nessa's taut ass. "Did you miss what I said? I fuck my Houndoom. And my Herdier. Oh, fuck... I have a bunch of dogs for a reason. But now I want to try your Octillery." She smiled, taking Nessa's hand in to hers. "Want to join me in it? Can we get fucked by him together?'

Nessa felt dizzy trying to even process what Sonia was saying and how this all happened. It was so unreasonable and insane, something she struggled to believe she was actually dealing with, but it was happening, and it was oddly incredible. She smiled, the swell and the spark of something lustful getting to her, as she came around, losing what shame she had been ruled by to find something else, something more focused and uncontrolled, understanding deep and wicked desires, something that she could really give herself up to.

So hand in hand, she dragged Sonia over to the fun over by the side, back to Octillery, who watched eagerly at the naked redhead approaching. "Octillery, this is my friend Sonia, and I want you to give her a good time too, okay? Focus on her more than me." The smile she showed was a bright one, shining in delight as she advanced forward, feeling bold, ready, shameless, eager to please and to play.

"Hey, big boy," Sonia said, moaning as she sank down to her knees, and immediately she was mobbed by tentacles shoving forward to grab at her. Octillery did not shy away from making his move on her and making it very suddenly. There was no way to still this chaos as she felt the advance, felt the seizing of her body, wet and slightly cool limbs reaching out quickly.

Octillery went for one place with the utmost priority, and that was Sonia's breast, latching onto it and beginning to suck on it. Nessa was a lean, fit, slender girl with not much in the way of a chest, but Sonia had more tit to suck on, and he was eager to get all over her nipples as he slipped one of his tendrils into her pussy, making Sonia moan in surprise at just how quick he got on her. He wasted no time or effort in his greedy advance, and Sonia wasn't ready for all that followed as he felt out her body with his touch, fondling her all over and making her twist under all of this excitement, under his watchful and wicked intentions.

"Such an eager one," Sonia moaned, her legs relaxing as Octillery spread them apart, as she offered herself up to him as much as she could, an open and blatant show of need and hunger getting to her as she offered absolute surrender. "Mm, and you can use all eight of these as cocks, can you? Show me." Her head rolled back, needy desires for acceptance and lust getting to her. "Make me your bitch, Octillery."

Nessa bit her lip as she watched her friend open up to this madness and watched her invite absolute madness in the process, because Nessa knew full well what an invitation to Octillery would end with. It made her ache hotter, turned on with frustrating and brilliant desire as she watched this all play out, braced now for the true heat and chaos to follow. Six of Octillery's eight tentacles moved at once to overwhelm Sonia, a one-Pokemon gangbang machine that could really lay into her, pushing harsh, fierce, wicked and hungry and showing off something harsh enough to leave Sonia dizzy.

First came the tentacle plunging into her ass, making her yell out happily and open her mouth wide for the push of a cock down her throat. Her hands were targeted by the attention and excitement of tentacles forcing their way into her grasp, entwining and getting ready. making her twist under so many feelings at once, so many pressures. Finally, a tentacle sinking between her tits was downright sensible in the wake of all of that, something almost grounded compared to everything else, forcing Sonia to handle so many dizzy sensations getting hold of her, fucked six at once by a Pokemon laying it on extra thick and subjecting her to something truly senseless, something that had her trembling, unable to really make sense of everything happening so sudden.

Sonia was in heaven as she took on six dicks at once. This all felt so dreamlike and confusing, but her body raging in the mess of bliss and hunger that held on tight and refused to let up on her, making for a less and less focused by the second. Everything here was a mess of confusion and lust, getting stronger and needier by the second as everything worked to burn her up, tentacles plunging into all of her holes, filling her and treating her to something so decadent and indulgent that she couldn't think straight, wanting to just accept this chaos and the need for control and submission, and it was unlike anything she had ever known before, a far cry from the knotting and the frenzy of her four legged friends.

Nessa watched hungry, biting her lip and rubbing her pussy as she knelt in close. "Go at her harder. Fuck her. Really show her what tentacles can do." She was a bit crazed now, feeling herself riding too high and too proud on a wave of uncontrolled vigor and delight. She needed to see where this all went, needed to feel the thrills and and the excitement of how hot this was becoming. It was too good, too hot and sweet for Nessa to restrain or control herself. There was no way to do nay of that now. This was simply about giving up and giving in, about accepting that there was nothing to do but succumb and burn.

Octillery wasn't going to leave his adoring trainer to her own devices, though. Nessa gasped as she felt the last two of Octillery's tentacles reach back behind him and press against her holes. She fell to her knees behind him, grabbing tight hold of him and moaning as she pulled in close to make sure she was in prime position for this as he roughly, harshly double penetrated his trainer to her cooing delight. "You always know just how to touch me," she moaned, cherishing the feeling of thick tentacles filling her. Double penetration would have been a reasonable follow-up to the madness that Sonia interrupted anyway, so Nessa didn't mind leaning into this mad spiral anyway and accepting what came with this all.

Especially because she got to watch Sonia work. The lustful redhead lay on her back getting fucked senseless by all these tentacles, hands madly at work stroking, mouth slurping and slobbering as she throated another tentacle, and there was plenty more action she didn't even have a way to lean into or get involved in that only further excited her and turned her on. This was too much, and Octillery provided Sonia with a sort of madness and lust that made this all even easier, that helped her focus on her plunge downward, on the crashing waves of pleasure and the surrender that came from just letting herself get fucked into submission.

This had taken too long. Both Sonia and Nessa were thinking it as Octillery fucked them, as Nessa leaned over him and made hard eye contact with Sonia, their lustful gazes telling the other all they needed to know. They were both shameless, filthy Pokephiles practicing their sinful kinks in secret, and they had been fools to keep that secret from their best friend when they were always right on the verge of opening up to something so much more exciting, carnal, and wicked. But that time was all passed now, and as they shared Nessa's Octillery, they were happy to open up to these sensations without apology or hesitation.

It only got stronger, hotter, and overall much more intense and overbearing for the girls as they came. Or, more accurately, as Octillery came and their bodies followed desperate suit.. The flood of cum was intense, for Nessa certainly but even more so for Sonia as she got a double facial from the cocks she stroked, another load all over her tits, and one deposited in each of her holes, filling her so much she felt like she was going to lose her mind, thrashing and twisting under the pleasures and delirium that followed. There was no controlling this spiral, as the cum filled them and they felt everything just hit them right.

"That's amazing," Nessa moaned, staring down at Sonia while she continued to suckle on the tip of Octillery's cock. "Mm, I love him so much."

Sonia let the sucking press on a little longer before letting the cock flop out of her mouth. "This is a nice change. Mm, love tentacles, and I want to explore with them more, but... I also want to see you take a knot."

"I let you have my favorite way to get fucked, so I'd love to try yours now, too." Nessa gave her Octillery a pat, and he was happy to disengage from the girls and head into the pool for a while, leaving Nessa and Sonia naked, cummy and ready for more. "So dogs, right? I've never had a knot before."

"It feels amazing." Sonia whined, scurrying over to her bag and grabbing some Pokeballs. "Mm, I'm going to give you a really special first knot, too." She threw out a pair of Pokeballs, sending out Houndoom and Arcanine. "Okay boys! I want my best friend to get fucking wrecked, and Arcanine, your fat knot has to plug up her pussy, okay?"

Arcanine let out an eager bark as Sonia pulled back toward Nessa and guided her friend to get into position for her. Nessa followed the guidance, head a bit dizzy as she slipped into place, getting her ass up in the air so she could get fucked doggy style, in completely new territory here but also so very ready to feel out everything about to happen. This was all so new for Nessa, but with Sonia by her side she felt confident and prepared, ready to make the most of this situation and learn everything awaiting her, nice and snugly settled in place on her hands and knees by the pool, ass raised for a big, fluffy fire type about to open her up to all new worlds and wonders.

"Never had a fire type before," Nessa confessed. "Is it true about their warmth?"

"Feel for yourself," Sonia said, and Nessa didn't get a chance to say much more than that as the two fire canines pushed forward and mounted the girls. Houndoom moved with firm control and composure, cutting a dominant figure as he pushed his cock into his trainer slowly and with greatly refined intention. By contrast, Arcanine was an over-eager and oversized puppy scampering forward and plunging his cock into the pretty lady without any restraint or control over the situation, just going ahead and getting something direct and hot for his time. Nessa let out a hot yell as she felt the cock fill her, and by then it was too late.

Arcanine and Houndoom's cocks were incredibly warm. Maybe too warm. Nessa whined as she felt the big dick plunge into her, filling her with a heat and a firmness that had her feeling a little dizzy and uncertain about this all, subjected to some unexpected feelings, but she was ready to take them all on, to hold firm and steady as she got fucked, giving in with moaning excitement and delight to the feeling. "He's such a big boy," she moaned, turning her head to look at Sonia. "And I can feel his--oh, fuck, that's supposed to go inside of me?" At the height of each thrust into her pussy, Nessa could feel Arcanine's knot threatening to plunge into her. It was so big, so threatening. So exciting. She wanted it so badly, wanted to feel its madness consume her.

"It feels great, don't worry," Sonia said. She was a thicker girl than Nessa and she knew it would be a tighter fit for her friend, but she believed in her and wanted so badly to have Nessa join her in her kinky fun, and she wasn't afraid of doing whatever it took to get it. As she watched Nessa get fucked, Sonia in turn enjoyed the thrills of Houndoom fucking her pussy, taking a different approach in how he thrust forward. Rather than being an aggressive and high energy puppy, Houndoom was a dominant and rough master, whose every thrust into his trainer's hot cunt was firm and composed, almost controlling. He got territorial, and feeling her already loosened up, let alone dripping with cum from a water type, induced a sense of aggression and jealousy that had him hard at work taking her on.

Which had been exactly what Sonia wanted as she got Houndoom to drill her and subject her to that roughness. Fucking another Pokemon always got him riled up, and he took to fucking her as hard as he could to make up for that, which helped her keep up with the over-eager pace that Arcanine took in fucking Nessa, his excitement and his desire to push on hard and hot as he could leaving Nessa yelling out louder and needier with each roll of his hips. It was pure chaos, and lined up side by side the pleasure was able to swell out of control, deepening ecstasies that burned them both up as they succumbed fully to the desire and the bliss that followed.

The warmth was what really got Nessa. Arcanine's cock was incredibly warm and soothing as he plunged into her, as he fucked her faster, harder, showed her his aggression and his excitement without slowing down for a second. It was so good, maybe too good, and Nessa felt like she couldn't handle it, head rolled back, moans spilling from her lips in chaotic and dizzy ecstasy, confusion and lust all getting to her as she worked at this pleasure without much in the way of focus or certainty. It was an incredible sensation, a rush of something so unapologetic and so exciting, and Nessa succumbed to it fully, happily, losing her fucking mind.

The knot shoved against her pussy with each thrust, threatening to overwhelm her and ruin her, and she found herself open to it, found herself ready to give up to everything so mad and so wild that swirled through her, all without a care now for what followed. She wanted it, gritting her teeth and preparing herself, sucking down hot breaths and trying her best to get ready for the mess of sensation to follow. And she got it. Oh fuck, did she get it.

The dogs were both painfully close, and they were both quick to shove forward, plunging their dicks into the women in time with one another, forcing their knots into their pussies as they expanded and swelled, filling with blood and locking their cocks into their entrances just in time for them to let out howls, Arcanine's higher and happier than the low and fierce growl of Houndoom, as they came. Their cocks erupted and the gush of hot, gooey spunk pumping into the two women had them yelling out in bliss. Sonia came, but Nessa came harder, her first knotting experience sending her wildly over the edge of something so chaotic and confused and unruly that she didn't have words for it, just slamming her hand down onto the ground and shouting in bliss.

"Fuck, that's how I looked after my first knot," Sonia moaned. "Arcanine was the right call for you."

"Fuck. Fuck, it's so good. So fucking--nngh, shit. I loved that."

"And I loved getting tentacled. We've both got good taste, it seems."

Nessa nodded. "I'm glad we could share that with each other, but I think maybe we should try to do something new together, just so we can experiment. I've always wanted to fuck--"

"A horse?"

Nessa gasped. "You read my mind." She looked in delight toward her best friend, and felt like they were now on the verge of growing even closer than ever before together, and they were so excited to see where this would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

"Just a little bit more, oh Arceus, I'm so close!" Nessa gasped, moving with feverish glee and utter desperation against the steadiness of Sonia's tongue wearing her down, pushing her deeper and deeper into a heat and a haze that felt inescapable in its intensity and incredible in the joy it brought on. Lying spread out on the table in the lab made for a beautiful new thrill for Nessa, who had almost grown too accustomed to sex in a private pool. Professor Magnolia was busy that day and she wasn't coming back to her lab, but even still Nessa couldn't shake the startled heat of being in a position so vulnerable. There were windows around, and the pool Nessa liked to fuck her water types in was closed off. Nothing here was the least bit closed.

Spreading her best friend turned girlfriend's legs wide, Sonia was delighted to dip back in and go hard on her pussy, devouring her slick snatch with something to prove and all the burning, pushy hungers that she felt like she just needed to give up to. The thrill of letting go and loosening up with Nessa was always a delight, a guiltless joy she could throw herself into time and time again, happily indulging in the pleasure and the hunger of the situation. She and Nessa had not exactly been the same since the first time they fucked and exposed their Pokephilia fetishes to one another. But it had been entirely in a good way, driving deeper indulgences and curiosities, pushing them both into a sense of deepening lust and excitement. The more they gave in to these feelings, the more satisfied they felt, always pushing on firmer, stronger, learning their way through this with delight. They were together now, and as girlfriends, they were closer than ever

Given no response other than steady and unrelenting oral indulgence, Nessa could do little but embrace it all, enjoying the utter delight of Sonia pressing so carelessly on, pushing her to the edge and then a fair bit past it too, embracing the utter ecstasy sure to come with it. her orgasm was hot, fresh, intense in all the ways she craved, and as her hips bucked against the ecstasy, she felt herself sinking slowing down, easing into a relaxed position atop the table. "That felt great," she moaned, legs shivering as she lay in content delight, so very relaxed and delighted in the aftermath of what hit her. "You're sure nobody is going to come in?'

"Everything is locked up, and grandma won't be coming back," Sonia said, pulling up from Nessa's pussy and climbing up onto the table, lying atop her and planting a few hungry kisses against her lips. "It's just us now. Which is good, because I didn't just call you here to eat you out. Grandma's gone, we can get into way more trouble."

"Trouble?" Perking an eyebrow, Nessa found herself wondering what was coming, shivering in excitement and curiosity, eager to find out what sorts of depravity awaited her as she wriggled under the heat of this situation. "I'm listening."

"Grandma keeps some of my favorites in the lab." Sonia took Nessa's hand and dragged her off of the table, pulling her body tight against hers, neither of them wearing a damn thing at all. "We've talked about it, but it's been two months, and we haven't tried any equines yet..." She purred, tugging Nessa back in for more kisses, and Nessa felt like she was going to melt with excitement. "Do you want Mudsdale, or Rapidash?"

Nessa had told a lot to Sonia. Opened up about so many things to her before, formed an emotional bond with Sonia that had once been about best friends but was now, even more excitedly, a romantic one. She'd shared all of her secrets, including her Pokephilia, but now, she found herself verging on the edge of something even more insane and twisted, and she knew she didn't have a choice but to accept it and fess up to the truth. "I'm really into fire types now." Sonia had convinced her, and she felt like she was a bad water specialist for saying as much.

Sonia knew she was on the right track if she had her girlfriend hooked on the warmth and coziness of fucking fire types. She was having a good effect on her, and she wanted to get even further now into the weirdness. Sneaking off toward a case with some Pokeballs, Sonia had repeatedly dipped into her grandmother's Pokemon for the sake of getting fucked. She wasn't particularly ashamed about it, knowing the Pokemon liked it and that they could often use the break and the chance to relax. She was all too happy to lean into that weirdness, and now she could share that all with Nessa, which made it all the better.

In a second, a big, strong Rapidash stood in the middle of the lab floor, and Nessa stared in delight and raw, excited realization that she was about to do this, that she was so full of feelings and emotions that came on very suddenly. She fell down to her knees before the equine Pokemon, who seemed ready and expecting, knowing what Nessa was about to do to him, and ready for it. Even better for Nessa, who knew that Sonia must have done this countless times.

Faced with the big, leathery horsecock, Nessa's thighs shook, her body shifting forward, hands reaching out for it. The cock was massive, just as she had expected it would be, and something powerful filled her as she inched toward her own ruin, ready to learn and explore, taking the dick in hand and beginning to stroke with careful, hungry motions learning slowly what she was in for. her tongue dragged along it, impatient and wild. "You coming?" she asked, already a bit dizzy from the excitement.

"So impatient, wait for me!" Sonia gasped, rushing toward Rapidash, frustrated by how fast Nessa got into position and wanting to get up to that same trouble as quickly as she could. Everything she did only hastened her own advance, getting onto the other side of Rapidash's cock and dragging her tongue up along the side in a slow and loving motion. "He's something special, isn't he? So huge."

"I'm amazed," Nessa whined, licked faster along the dick, broad motions pushing forward without a care, wanting the chance to give in and explore what she could do, startled by how hungry she felt, how hot she was for this burning, boiling need. Everything felt so powerful, felt just as she needed it to, and she was going to lose herself to the wild heat of giving in, of craving this ecstasy. These feelings were incredible, driving a sense of utter surrender that only grew more powerful as she let it take her.

Rapidash stood steady and proud as the two humans licked up and down his cock, their steady, greedy licking pushing him into feelings of desire and lust that didn't have any time to be patient. The way they tended to him only left him with more reason to want, more reason to give in. The deeper this situation pushed, as he held with a very passive certainty against this situation, knowing he could handle what followed without a worry. Everything came together just right, feelings of focused need and a hunger that wasted no time taking hold of him.

Hands stroked and caressed all over the cock, both women taking great delight in tending to the dick with a growing heat and pressure that felt like it wasn't going to get any softer or simpler. The only way forward was to plunge deeper, and that plunge came with so many wants and so many reckless hungers that simply would not get any calmer or tamer, but that was what made it so exciting. Nessa and Sonia gave in together to the potent, alluring heat of a situation, a couple lost to their mutual depravity and loving every second of this chance to bond. Pokephilia had brought them together, and now they found their indulgence of it inseparable from their love, joining them together in something depraved but oh so very incredible.

Kisses and licks all over Rapidash's cock were nice, but the Pokemon needed more. He deserved more. All of the wanton, aggressive heat that drove Nessa down demanded something more, and she was eager to oblige now, as she brought her tongue to the flared head of his cock and forced her lips apart. "Think I can do it?" she asked, but then left no time at all for Sonia's response, greedily sucking Rapidash's cock head into her mouth and beginning to explore the possibilities, hunger driving her in a desperate show of everything strong and reckless that felt like it was a necessity now to ignite the pleasures inside of her.

Sonia moved from Rapidash's cock to kiss Nessa on the cheek and down her neck, admiring the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend sucking the horsecock down.. "That's so hot," she moaned, bringing her tongue back upon the shaft and indulging in the growing desire and desperation pushing on much stronger with each pass. "Don't take too long on it, I want a turn too," she shot back, happily tending to the growing need and impressive fervor taking them both. She loved everything she saw, but knew she'd love it even more when she could taste and indulge in it, when she could share in the pleasure and let herself go.

Working as hard as she could on sucking the cock and abandoning all sense for the sake of this desire, Sonia didn't want to let up, feeling herself give in more and more to the most base and wanton of her hungers, exploring what she was capable of and finding that the more she let the idea take her, the more intense the pleasures struck her. She loved sucking on the thick head of the horsecock, but she needed to find a good balance, and for that matter needed to give Sonia a turn, so she drew back from Rapidash's cock, gasping and drawing back. "Your turn," she moaned, and urged her girlfriend forward.

A hand on the back of her head was as good a reason as she could have been given, and Sonia was hardly reluctant in her sudden embrace now of these lusts, shoving forward to take the head of Rapidash's cock into her mouth, too. It was a tough fit, and she wasn't exactly prepared for what came with it all, but Sonia was sure of herself, pushing in firm to adore the cock with an attention and an indulgence strong enough to carry her, as she pushed her head forward, forcing herself to handle this as best she could, straining against all temptation and the intense threat to her focus that was everything that came rushing forth. She felt determined even in the face of pressures threatening to unravel her, and Nessa's indulgence was downright infectious.

The only thing Nessa could have wanted now was some way to express her joy to the equine Pokemon. Stuck underneath him, she couldn't stare up into his eyes and hold that connection with him the same way she would have liked to, which was her only possible complaint about this situation, and even then it paled in comparison to the joys she found in working at this pleasure with Nessa. Everything came together so perfectly now, brought on so many wild feelings and lusts that just did not know how to slow down and everything she did came on even stronger now. As Sonia pulled back from the cock, they licked it together, united by the pleasure, moaning for Rapidash.

"I want him to cum all over us," Nessa confessed.

"I want it too," Sonia whined. "I want you drenched in it so that I can lick it off of you. Please, Rapidash, give us a big load!"

Their tongues danced along the cock head in unison, hands clumsily stroking every which way in a needy, frantic push toward relief for the best that he just had to give in to. They brought out the best in him as well as the beast in him, and he was happy to give in to both those pieces now with a mighty yell. His dick throbbed, spasmed, pumped forward with an eruption of molten seed that caught Nessa and Sonia alike completely by surprise. Not for its eruption, but for the volume of it, for the shots of cum splattering across both women, leaving them shot from their faces down their torsos with thick, gooey ropes of fire type cum. Incredibly warm, incredibly soothing fire type cum.

Nessa dragged Sonia down onto the floor, grabbing her girlfriend tightly and pleading without words for more. There was no warning for this, but Sonia didn't mind that much, crawling over her girlfriend and finding her face level with her gorgeous, trim body, starting to lick all over the dark skin covered with thick, sticky, salty seed. Her tongue moved just as eagerly along Nessa's skin as it had across Rapidash's cock, and the cum was only a bonus to add onto the excitement. Steady and needy, hunger growing more by the second, there was just no containing these desires. Even without any hands going between legs, intimacy alone kept them burning for more.

Once she had Nessa's breasts cleaned off, Sonia moved up further and shoved against her lips. The taste of cum was already so heavy in Nessa's own mouth from sucking off Rapidash, but even still the sheer volume snowballed into her mouth made for a lot to handle, feeling the growing want hit her hard. They writhed together, bodies grinding in unison and accepting a steady crawl toward something unstoppable. Through the midway desperation and grinding they found together. It was sweet perfection, leaving them both wanting more, both craving pleasure. They both wanted to get fucked, but a brief moment together to savour the desire was something so perfectly fixated on what they needed.

"So there's Mudsdale, too?" Nessa whined.

"Mm, don't want the fire cock in you now?"

"I do, but it's the goal of any Pokephile to rack up a ton of different Pokemon, isn't it? I want to get as many down as I can, got to fuck 'em all." Nessa tugged Sonia back into another kiss, before drawing away. "Besides, i can't get fucked side by side with you again if we just have Rapidash."

The very compelling argument stirred Sonia, who got up and stumbled over toward the Pokeballs, dripping cum everywhere. She was going to have to clean up, but that was fine. In the heat of the moment, all that mattered to Sonia was having fun, and the responsibility could come when the dust settled and she had thoroughly indulged in her most decadent of wants. For now, she just pushed on, embracing the chance to dig in while she could, saving this filthy fun as she tossed Mudsdale out of his Pokeball and added him to the chaos. "We're going to get a whole lot dirtier now," Sonia moaned, watching in delight as another massive equine Pokemon joined the fray with very impure intentions.

Mudsdale and Rapidash both stood ready, and the happy couple slipped under their respective Pokemon feeling the pressure now, both having something to prove by getting into this and going all out on the pleasure before them. Untold bliss awaited them both, with Nessa having no idea how she was even going to handle the big horsecock, but that was so much of what excited her now, driving her into a state of weirdly misaimed excitement, a desperation too sweet and potent to handle.

Just like when they were first fucked by canine Pokemon side by side, Nessa and Sonia happily got into position and offered themselves up in unison to their beastly lovers, but their bulkier bodies made for plenty more space apart and plenty more things that demanded a certain sort of touch. As sure about how to deal with this as they could have been, the girls pushed back and let their descent into hunger and want take them hard. Thick beast cocks filled them as they pushed needily back, their wanton embrace coming on fast and without any shred of hesitation now. It just happened, and it happened in full force.

The horse cocks pushed deep into them, their needy pussies stretching out in needy surrender as the sensations hit them both hard. Teasing and oral were nice, but now, to feel such thick, intense penetrations fill and stretch them made for something far more intense, far more overwhelming. Their bodies clenched up in shuddering heat, a want and a panic that fed into their deepening desire for more. Each wild motion back and forth drove both women deep into all the hungers they craved, their bodies lit up with a pleasure that came on strong and sudden.

"He's so big, such a big boy!" Nessa gasped, the Mudsdale's thick cock proving the perfect thing to shove back against as she found her self deeper into the messy desires tugging at her thoughts, laving her helpless and dazed. "Sonia, why did it take you two months to share this stud with me?"

Sonia didn't have a good answer, so she kept mostly to the thrill of just shoving back against Rapidash, chasing pleasures deeper, the hunger and the need winding her up hotter as she explored what she was capable of. "It feels so good, doesn't it?" she asked, hands reaching outward, grabbing at Rapidash's front legs for balance, steadying her actions better so that she could ride this out as hard as she could muster. Everything had to be more. Harder. Faster. Hotter. Calming down wouldn't do.

Nessa knew she wasn't getting an answer out of Sonia, and she decided to just take it in stride, keeping her hastening motions pushing onward. "It feels great. These boys are perfect, even if they aren't doing much." Just shoving back against the cock and fucking herself deeper onto the hefty horsecock was enough for Nessa to find herself right where she wanted to be. There was something to be said for being mounted and rutted into, sure, but variety was all the better in indulging with animals in whatever way she could, and Nessa recognized the value and delight of going for something else, chasing pleasures down deeper and hotter into the wild plunge of heat and lust that kept up on her. Each second of pleasure felt messier, but only in the best of ways, only as exactly what she needed most.

Even if they weren't particularly close thanks to the bulkiness of the Pokemon standing over them, there was an intense and warming closeness between Nessa and Sonia that overcame the distance, their eyes turning occasionally to stare happily at one another. They couldn't look up at the men they fucked themselves down onto, after all, but each other? That was far easier to pull off, and brought on swells of the best, most strong and wild sensations. The feelings conquering both of them in steady, throbbing unison brought on such delights, and they both felt themselves losing ground more and more to the wild release of their own lusts. It was easy to get carried away, easy to lose sight of what was sane and sensible in this situation for the sake of getting into the moment, and the moment tore them asunder.

"Are you going to cum in me, big boy?" Sonia moaned. "Are you going to breed my tight human pussy with that huge horsecock of yours?'

Nessa whined in turn, "Breed me two, Mudsdale! Pump my needy human cunt so full of your cum that I can't take anymore, knock me up, please! Erratic, heaving motions bucked onward faster as the need got to her, as Nessa joined in these pleasures not sure what to make of the feelings conquering her so powerfully, but she knew she needed to keep them rolling.

Their moans filled the air as they slammed down faster, as all order broke down and the erratic indulgence became too much for either to handle. Together, Nessa and Sonia burned, and they could feel themselves lose track of anything sensible, but for the sake of giving in to their pleas. Could they be impregnated? Neither knew, neither really cared; the excitement of giving in overcame all of those questions, as their orgasms slammed fiercely into them and they both succumbed to this ecstasy with no care or hesitation, taking the fact they could give in as the excuse to indulge to the fullest, most thorough extent they could. That was all they needed now.

As the needy, greedy human pussies clamped down around their dicks, the two mighty equines happily gave in too, braying and yelling as generous eruptions of gooey spunk filled the two women, making them whine and tremble under the incredible pleasure, reaching out toward one another, aching for pleasure and for more. There was a lot happening here, and they wished they were closer together, wished they could cling to one another. And indeed, once the flow of cum died down, all they wanted was to crawl toward one another.

The Pokemon had done their job; now, all that Sonia and Nessa cared about were each other, slipping away from the beastly lovers they had enjoyed so thoroughly and seeking something else, something rooted now much more in their bare need to give in and to explore the wildest depths of pleasure awaiting them. Cock drunk and dizzy, they fumbled against one another, both trying to pull the other into a position at the same time, clumsily failing to do much of anything as a result, needing a moment to right course before they had a chance to focusing themselves into place.

Finally, they fell into position against one another, embracing the pleasures ready to throb through their aching bodies. Their legs entangled, their ruined and dripping pussies flush together as they lay on the floor, legs clumsily locked in place and not a single other second of care holding anything back as they began to grind. The moment was theirs, rubbing against one another firmly, hands caressing along one another's pussies.

"Fucking Pokemon is so much more fun when I can do it with you," Nessa moaned, clumsily moving against her girlfriend. "I used to love playing with my creampie after I was done, but scissoring with you and feeling all that cum cum oozing out while I go..."

"I love Pokemon cock, but not as much as I love you," Sonia agreed, keeping the pace up too, unable to slow down. The wreckage of this situation and the desperate, clumsy heat that held onto them made for a situation that always proved perfect, circling back around time and again to the same underlying desire, to a sense that they were better together and that everything they shared was better for being shared. Friendship was good, but to be harlots for beasts while loving each other so deeply was simply better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
